Broken Open
by xxGlambert2010xx
Summary: Adommy one shot: Adam and Tommy had an instant connection right from the very first time they met. Adam's feelings for Tommy were more than "brotherly". But of course, Tommy was straight and had a girlfriend...Bianca.


It was the beginning of the glamnation tour, all the band members & dancers had been chosen. They were already one big glamily. The dancers that were selected were Terrance, Sasha, Taylor and of course Adam's choreographer Brooke. Then there was Camilla on the keyboard, Longineu on the drums, Monte on guitar and Adam's favorite... Tommy.

Adam and Tommy had an instant connection right from the very first time they met. Adam's feelings for Tommy were more than "brotherly", somewhere deep down inside he hoped Tommy felt the same. But of course, Tommy was straight and had a girlfriend...Bianca. Bianca was nothing but a total bitch everyone else but Tommy could see this. She didn't love him...she was just with him for the attention & fame. Bianca didn't deserve Tommy. Every night Adam wished and hoped that he would realize this... Tommy on the other hand was growing more & more attracted to Adam every day, even though he was straight. For Adam he didn't mind the thought of turning "gay" or "Bi".

As the months & shows went by Tommy was no longer attracted to Bianca AT ALL he was purely just in love with Adam and finally realized that he deserved better and she treated him like crap. While Tommy was at rehearsal and out with Adam for lunch, Bianca was in Tommy's room on the tour bus waiting for him to come back. While she was waiting for him she found Tommy's diary and read it. Inside it revealed everything...she couldn't believe it she had actually thought that Tommy was head over heels for her. It also revealed that after tonight's concert he was going to break it off with her and tell Adam how he felt about him, as Tommy could feel that the feelings were mutual. This gave Bianca a wakeup call and had made her realize how special Tommy really was... But now it was too late. Unfortunately being the person Bianca was she thought of a plan, so Tommy wouldn't leave her.

Tommy returned back to the tour bus & was surprised to see Bianca had been waiting for him in his room sitting on his bed. "Tommy, I-I- I have to tell you something...I'm pregnant..." Bianca slowly said slightly feeling guilty. Tommy was shocked and didn't know what to say...Instead he ran out of the tour bus as fast as he could. Bianca couldn't believe what she had just done...

The next day Tommy returned to the tour bus, he had spent the night at the park just thinking...trying to process everything.. What was he going to do..? He was in love with another man, while with a slut of a girl friend and now he was going to be a father and he didn't even feel anything for Bianca anymore. "Why..Why me? What did I ever do..? What about Adam?" Tommy cried to himself. On top of all what on earth did Tommy know about parenting when he couldn't even control his own life at the moment?

It was the bands day off, Tommy just stayed in his room all day thinking. He still hadn't talked to Bianca either...he had no idea what to say to her...afraid he would say something really hurtful & that he would regret. After all it wasn't her fault...it takes two. But little did Tommy know this was all just one big LIE just so she could get a second chance. He couldn't leave now...he just didn't have the heart to do that.

Tommy planned out what he was going to do...he was going to be a man and ignore his feelings for Adam and just concentrate on his and Bianca's future child. He thought to himself well now that we are going to share a child, we might as well get married. Tommy called up Bianca and apologized for the way he acted and that he was just in shock and scared.

As the weeks went by the lie just kept getting bigger and bigger. It was time for Bianca's "ultrasound". Tommy was starting to get used to the idea of being a dad and wanted to come with Bianca to the doctor's after all it was his child aswell, but Bianca insisted he didn't. Tommy found this a little strange and infuriating but just thought nothing of it.

At the end of the week Tommy decided to take Adam out to a bar and tell him was happening with him and Bianca and that they were planning on getting married...Adam's heart shattered, he didn't know what to say, all he managed to choke out was " oh congratulations..." Tommy felt so upset and helpless he could see all the hurt and tears that were about to explode from Adam's shining blue eyes. Before that could happen Adam called it a night and said he'll see him tomorrow.

Adam sat up all night thinking about what Tommy had just dumped on him. He just couldn't believe it...not only because he was in love with him...but because Bianca didn't look pregnant at all, she was never sick and she didn't even let Tommy go to the ultrasound! But Adam just thought to himself oh what the hell am I saying... I just have to move on and be happy.

The next night while they were all at dinner including Bianca and the glam band, Tommy & her announced their big news... & that they were just going to have a small ceremony on the Sunday to exchange vows. Everybody was shocked at what was happening and didn't think Tommy was ready for all this... He didn't even love her... He was just doing all of this for the baby. But still everyone just carried on and congratulated them.

Sunday came and it was time for the wedding, Tommy couldn't believe what he was doing. All of the glam band were at the church except Adam & Brooke this broke Tommy's heart even more. On the other hand Bianca's guilt had finally caught up with her, she couldn't do it, she couldn't believe what Tommy was doing all for her...he didn't even love her. But this made her want Tommy even more than she ever did. Bianca still walked down the aisle, everyone was silent and depressed since they were all basically witnessing Tommy make the biggest mistake of his life. Just as the priest was about to begin...

The church doors busted open and in came Adam & Brooke shouting as loud as they could "STOP THE WEDDING!" Everyone was shocked and didn't know what to expect. "Bianca isn't pregnant Tommy, Look!" Brooke exclaimed pulling up Bianca's top revealing a fake slight baby bump...The whole church gasped including the priest. Tommy didn't know how to feel he was in a way relieved but heartbroken..." WTF Bianca...why?" screamed Tommy loosing his sanity. Bianca teared up "I'm sorry Tommy..I read your diary and i just got so jealous of how in love you were with Adam & that you were going to break up with me.." Tommy lost it, " OH SO YOU THINK IT'S OK JUST TO GO TELL SOMEONE THEY ARE GOING TO BE A FATHER, SO THEY DONT LEAVE,YOU NEARLY WRECKED MY LIFE YOU B*TCH!" with that Tommy ran out of the church full of fury and anger.

Sasha, Camilla and Brooke all walked up to Bianca and slapped her in the face, "you nearly ruined our boys lives, how do you sleep at night?" Bianca broke down and apologized over a million times...but what did it mean to them, they weren't the one's convinced they were going to be a father and were willing to give everything up, even the true love of his life. Adam later found Tommy sitting on a park bench sulking. " hey glitter baby...I'm so sorry about all of this.." Adam said trying to comfort him. "why are you apologizing, none of this is any of your fault it's that stupid cows..." Tommy said annoyed.

Later on when everyone was back at the tour bus, Bianca came by to apologize to Tommy. Tommy just accepted her apology and told her to leave and that he just wanted to forget all this... It took Tommy a month to get over everything that had happened, but now he was finally able to move on.

The LA glamnation show was about to begin... Tommy walked straight up to Adam without any hesitation at all, grabbed his face and said "Adam Lambert, would ya be mine?" Adam grabbed Tommy's small face and kissed it, " are you kidding? I love you Glitter baby!" It was time for Adam to perform fever, but this time Adam sang "there he goes my baby Tommy Joe..." and he kissed Tommy for so long, that they had to stop the music and start the song again...the fans didn't mind at all, they went wild... And a few ambulances were called in!


End file.
